Retales
by Agaeti du Evarinya
Summary: Al final de todo, bajo cualquier nombre, bajo cualquier cara, bajo cualquier circunstancia, ellos se aman. Incluso cuando no lo saben, incluso si ellos no lo aceptan.
1. Idiota

Ninguno de los personajes de MLB me pertenece (desgraciadamente), lo único mio es la historia

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No digas eso Chatnoir

— ¿Y por qué no? Princesa cualquier tipo que no se fijé en una chica como tú, sin duda debe ser un perfecto idiota y aparte ciego

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en cómo fue que su perfecta tarde se convirtió en una acalorada discusión con el héroe de París. Dicho personaje estaba desparramado en el diván de la pelinegra mientras ella se encontraba en su escritorio.

—Estas exagerando, además es posible que no lo vuelva a ver en una larga temporada, así que no veo el inconveniente

—Si no se van a volver a ver ¿para qué es eso? —El rubio se giro y la miró fijamente mientras apoyaba su peso en sus codos

— ¿Esto? — La joven levanto algo negro que parecía encaminado a ser un jersey algún día, mismo que era culpable de su discusión con el flamante héroe de Paris —no es nada, sólo que me pareció un buen detalle despedirme de alguna manera

El joven rubio la miro con escepticismo —Me parece innecesario, se van a graduar no te vas a ir del país— la joven diseñadora giro los ojos en respuesta, antes de continuar con el jersey

—Bueno, pues no me importa voy a terminar con esto porque así se me viene en gana ¿vale?

—Y dime ¿qué méritos ha hecho ese para gozar de tanta consideración? —la joven lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de girar el rostro derrotada —eh? Ni siquiera tú me puedes dar una buena respuesta, seguro es un tipo insoportable

—Eso no es cierto es un chico lindo, amable, responsable, educado...

—Es un tonto— la interrumpió el minino con cierto deje irritado en su voz —un tonto que no te merece, mira que dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin ir tras de ti

—No es todo su culpa, suelo ponerme muy nerviosa al punto de no poder armar una oración coherente y me vuelvo más torpe de lo usual cuando está cerca

—Más a mi favor, el debió notar que tenias algo raro con el princesa, además ¿qué le dirás cuando se lo entregues? "He estado enamorada de ti por años, pero caí en cuenta que ni me miras, así que no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y te daré un jersey como medalla a la idiotez, pero fue un placer conocerte, bye"

—Aunque lo digas de esa manera, si fue un placer conocerlo, creo sinceramente que todas las personas que entran en tu vida son para bien

— Tú crees eso porque eres demasiado buena Marinette pero yo pienso que…

—Suficiente, no voy a discutir está situación ahora— Marinette compuso una sonrisa conciliadora — ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película o algo?

—Mejor, así dejas de pensar en ese y concentras tu atención en el monumento que tienes en tu diván— dijo el chico con su acostumbrado tono bromista, la chica se limitó a negar divertida. Sin duda Chatnoir no tenía remedio.

Todo había comenzado porque Marinette a punto de terminar el ciclo escolar consideró que después de lo que había vivido en los últimos dos años, era momento de dejar todo atrás se graduaría del colegio y comenzaría la universidad todo en cosa de un par de meses. A sus 17 años tenía muchas cosas que pensar, sus aventuras como Ladybug la habían fortalecido en varios aspectos y también le habían hecho madurar, sus dulces sentimientos hacía Adrien seguían en alguna parte de su corazón, pero ahora que iban a tomar caminos separados Marinette creyó conveniente desterrar aquellos sentimientos a fin de no salir lastimada. Ahora que Le Papillon había sido derrotado, Marinette decidió que era hora de comenzar una nueva etapa y dejar atrás muchas cosas, entre las cuales estaba su primer amor. A manera de despedida decidió poner su esfuerzo en algo especial para el modelo, para así, simbólicamente, deshacerse de todo y comenzar una nueva etapa más enfocada en su realización personal.

Infortunadamente, mientras ella trabajaba en esto, el desprevenido receptor de dichos sentimientos había entrado por su ventana bajo la apariencia de Chatnoir, mismo que al ver a su querida amiga tan sumergida en ese presente no perdió la oportunidad de investigar de que se trataba, más al enterarse de que toda esa dedicación iba destinada al primer amor de su princesa, no pudo evitar sentir cierta frustración, pues por más vueltas que le daba al asunto ni cómo héroe ni como civil había logrado descifrar la identidad de quien robara los suspiros de Marinette, cabe aclarar que lo suyo era mera curiosidad, el malestar en su estómago y el sabor amargo cada vez que ella hablaba de su misterioso "alguien" no significaban nada, porque Adrien Agreste no era un chico celoso, tal vez ligeramente sobre protector, sí, eso era, la dulce Marinette le invitaba a desear protegerla pero nada más. La única dueña de su corazón era su lady, aunque, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo no estuviera en mejores condiciones la pelinegra puesto que sus avances amorosos con la del traje moteado eran nulos.

* * *

En el colegio François Dupont se respiraba un aire nostálgico debido a la partida de una generación, misma de la cual secretamente formaron parte los héroes de Paris.

Adrien guardaba con sumo cuidado las cosas que seguían dentro de su casillero, al terminar se dirigió con parsimonia hacia su casa. No volvería al colegio en una temporada y su mente le llevaba a pensar en todo lo que había vivido ahí comenzaría la universidad, en su afán de liberarse de su padre se había matriculado en Oxford, así que viajaría a estudiar a una nuevo país, con personas nuevas y costumbres nuevas, a pesar de que estaba emocionado no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico por tantas cosas que se quedarían en Paris, pero sin Le Papillon de por medio le pareció que era momento de alejarse para sanar y dicho sea de paso tratar de olvidar a su lady, como estaba haciendo Marinette.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa entro aun perdido en sus cavilaciones a su habitación y se tiró de espaldas al sofá, llego la tarde y en busca de libertad decidió que Chatnoir necesitaba un paseó, se transformó y salió dispuesto a pasar un rato con la única amiga que tenía en común con su alter ego.

Llego a la conocida habitación en tonos rosas misma que se encontraba vacía, terco cómo el solo decidió no moverse hasta que volviera la Franco-china. Se tiró en el diván con uno de los libros de la chica en la mano para pasar el rato mientras volvía su princesa.

* * *

Ladybug atravesaba la ciudad de Paris de vuelta a la panadería de su familia mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Chatnoir ciertamente para ella había sido un placer conocer a Adrien, gracias a el había aprendido a confiar más en sí misma, y también a dar segundas oportunidades (sin mencionar que a este punto podría ser una habilidosa investigadora privada) sin duda Adrien era una persona maravillosa y un muy buen amigo así que no se arrepentía de conocerlo ni de haberse enamorado de él. Con esto en mente llego a su terraza, estaba a punto de entrar cuando notó que la trampilla que conectaba la terraza y su habitación se encontraba abierta, con algo de desconfianza se asomo por la ventana descubriendo al minino más célebre de París (obvio después de Félix*, porque vamos quien no conoce a Félix) al borde del pánico la joven volvió a su estado civil y entro silenciosamente, cual habrá sido su sorpresa al encontrar dormido con su edición especial de Romeo y Julieta en la cara al aclamado héroe, con los nervios en punta por el reciente susto procedió a despertarlo de manera delicada.

—¡Qué demonios! — exclamó el gato negro mientras caía del diván con la cara mojada

—¿Qué haces aquí Chatnoir? ¿Imaginas lo que pudo pasar del haber entrado alguien más a mi habitación?

—Lo lamento princesa quería verte y cómo no estabas decidí esperarte, comencé a leer esto pero me pareció tan cursi que me quede dormido— refunfuñando algo sobre la nula apreciación artística de Chatnoir la pelinegra dejó su bolsa con Tikki en el buro lejos de ojos curiosos (felinos y verdes sin duda)

—Está bien Chaton, cuentame a ¿qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—¿Acaso necesito una razón para visitar a mi princesa? — dijo el rubio haciendo uso de sus "encantos", la pelinegra se limitó a mirarlo con escepticismo —quería saber cómo te fue con el _idiotus maximus_ que te gusta

—No lo llames así... Y-y ya no me gusta- respondió la chica con un mohin y con un leve sonrojo

—Bueno en ese caso ¿Cómo te fue con el _idiotus maximus_ quenotegusta?

—Aunque lo digas con ese tono, lo he superado le deje el regalo y he dado por terminado ese asunto. Marinette Dupain Cheng es oficialmente libre de sentimientos extraños

—Bien por ti princesa, ahora describe para mí la cara del inútil cuando le diste el regalo

—No se lo di en persona Chatnoir, ese era el plan inicial pero como no estaba lo deje en su casa— la realidad era que lo había hecho ladybug pero bueno eso no hacía falta mencionarlo —pero dentro deje una nota y ahí acaba todo

—Chatnoir está orgulloso de ti, deberíamos comer galletas para celebrar ¿no crees?— dijo mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa felina y arqueaba las cejas de manera sugerente, la joven se limitó a reírse mientras iba en busca de lo solicitado.

Después de comer galletas (y croissants) cómo si no hubiera mañana Chatnoir saltaba sobre los techos de Paris con camino a casa, entro por la ventana de su habitación dejando en libertad a Plagg, mismo que procedió a exigir su amado camembert, Adrien bajo por un plato del famoso queso y lo subió a su habitación. Mientras Plagg lo devoraba noto un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul marino con una cinta dorada, extrañado porque no tuviera siquiera una nota procedió a desenvolverlo con curiosidad, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro extendió frente a él un jersey de punto color negro con detalles en verde, que por alguna razón le pareció conocido, cuando una pequeña nota calló de este. "Fue un placer conocerte" era lo único que decía la nota, nada mas ningún nombre, que le indicará de donde había salido.

—Tienes razón, Marinette se enamoró de un perfecto idiota y por añadidura ciego— dijo Plagg. Adrien abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que acaba de descubrir, un sentimiento cálido se extendió por su pecho y un sonrojo inundo su atónito rostro, tantas noches en vela tratando de averiguar la identidad del misterioso "alguien" de su princesa, un "alguien" que era su amigo, con quien actuaba nerviosa y que no vería en una buena temporada, todo encajaba. Sin duda Plagg tenía razón había sido un tonto. Una idea cruzo por su mente, iluminando su rostro y dejando una sonrisa que le quedaría corta a la del gato de Cheshire.

— No Adrien no se lo que estés pensando pero seguro es una mala idea

—Vamos, Plagg con lo talentosa que es Marinette que de raro tendría que Central Saint Martins* le diera una beca y curiosamente queda a una hora Oxford. Sería una casualidad magnifica ¿no crees? — después de todo Adrien podría ser un idiota, pero no un estúpido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*El gato Felix del cine mudo

*La mejor Universidad (según ELLE) de moda del mundo, ubicada en Londres claramente

Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, _Retales_ es una colección de oneshots que forman parte de una misma historia, pero no van a llevar una secuencia ni un orden, solo hablan de como se podría ir dando una relación adrienechatbug (¿? no me arrepiento, al final todas desembocan en lo mismo)

Nos leemos pronto, Aggie


	2. Real

MLB no pertenece blablabla... Hago esto sin fines de lucro blablabla... Ustedes lean

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego a la terraza con el corazón a trote, dejo caer su transformación y se tiro al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas retenidas le impedían ver claramente, al fin en la libertad de su hogar se permitió llorar.

No podía ser, no, porque ella sólo puede amarlo a él. Porque él es real.

Ama a Adrien porque es real. Porque no importa si él no le ama, existe es real, tangible, porque sabe que el día de mañana el va a sonreír y se sentará frente a ella como cada día y ella va a mirarlo y va a descubrir algo nuevo, un lunar que no había notado una manía que solo ella conozca, un nuevo ángulo de su sonrisa, sea lo que fuere será una razón más para amarlo, encontraría defectos que le hicieran imperfecto y cercano. Cómo el colmillo derecho al que le falta un pedacito o la manía que tiene de jugar con la correa de su mochila cuando esta nervioso, incluso ese sutil aroma a camembert oculto bajo la costosa colonia Agreste. Eso que ella conoce, eso que lo hace real. Que lo vuelve imperfecto, un chico normal con hermosos defectos.

Defectos. Ese era su maldito problema, porque Chatnoir tenía montones de defectos, mismos que le hacían humano, mismos que le hacían quererlo. Pero sabía que no era real y no se podía enamorar de él. Porque ya era doloroso querer a Adrien, pero ¿querer a Chatnoir? Seria mortal, porque él le confiaría su vida y ella a él, pero ninguno de los dos era real. No había un Chatnoir ni una Ladybug invencibles, no había dos superhéroes. Eran sólo una par de niños jugando a salvar a todos. Niños que no se conocían, porque él era grandioso fuerte, valiente, confiable y mil cosas más. Pero no era real, no podía ser, porque no podría salir a tomar un helado mientras vestía el traje de Ladybug, no podría ir al cine con él ni llevarlo a casa. Con Adrien si podría. Y sus identidades aun tenían que ser secretas, además Marinette no era igual a Ladybug y nunca podría ser Marinette con quien estuviera tras la máscara de gato negro, porque no podría tartamudear, sonrojarse y ser torpe con él. Con Adrien si podía. Y no le importaba que un modelo le rompiera el corazón, porque podía vivir sin él y seguir adelante cambiarse de escuela y muchas más cosas. Pero si fuese Chat, si fuese el se moriría, se moriría sin sus descarados coqueteos y sus estúpidos chistes, se moriría sin sus sonrisas ladinas y sus miradas profundas, se moriría sin sus palabras de aliento y su ciega confianza en ella, sin el ella no podría.

Y Adrien es maravilloso con su fachada de hijo perfecto, en la cual ella no cree, con esa sutil fachada de chico feliz. Porque el chico que le dio el paraguas la había hecho sentir especial, y es amable, justo y tan inocente. Aunque ella sabe que tiene problemas, sabe que es esclavo de su educación rígida, sabe que tiene miedo del qué dirán, porque así es él y eso está bien para ella.

Porque Chatnoir es tan intenso que le aterra. Chatnoir la hace reír y ella sabe que el está bien y que está a salvo, Marinette también sabe que amarlo es una locura, porque no conoce ni su rostro ni su nombre ni sabe que le gusta o que le molesta. No sabe su apellido ni sus pasatiempos. No sabe si sus padres son amorosos o descuidados. No conoce su platillo favorito o si alguno le resulta desagradable. No sabe en donde estudia o si práctica algún deporte. Porque allá afuera no hay un Chatnoir que compre helados y vaya al parque. Pero no importa porque Chatnoir no es real.

Y Adrien es dulce, al igual que todo en él, su sonrisa el dulce de esas que te calientan el alma. Y la mira y le sonríe con ligereza. Y él es un chico que se teme meterse en líos y que necesita alguien que lo ame. Y ella podría ser ese alguien. Y sabe que tiene nombre y apellido, sabe que le gusta Jagged Stone y que no le gusta ser modelo. Sabe que Gabriel Agreste no le dedica mucho tiempo. Sabe que toca el piano, habla chino y hace esgrima. Sabe que le gusta la quiche de salmón y espinacas. Sabe que su mejor amigo es Nino y que casi no tiene tiempo libre. Y sobre todo sabe que es real.

Sus dedos fríos se posan en su rostro en un vano intento por contener sus lágrimas. Un lastimero sollozo escapa de sus labios. Tikki acaricia su cabello, temerosa de decir algo que le haga sentir peor. Si pudiera decirle la verdad todo sería más sencillo, pero sabe que aun no es tiempo. Y le duele verla tan triste y tan confundida, pero sabe que así tiene que ser. Porque es de él y el de ella no importa que cara o nombre usen y ellos no lo entienden y creen que su corazón está dividido. Pero así tiene que ser. El debe amarla con sus dos caras, al igual que, por mucho que lo niegue, ella está haciendo.

Y está noche Marinette está rota y se siente triste, pero Tikki sabe que el gato negro no la está pasando mejor, porque lo que paso hace un rato hizo sentir a Marinette culpable, culpable de lastimarlo. Porque lo había hecho de nuevo, Chatnoir había vuelto a demostrarle que da la vida por ella y que cree ciegamente en sus palabras. Y eso es lo que su alma pide a gritos alguien que crea en ella. Pero Adrien la necesita, aun cuando no lo sabe y Marinette va a estar para él aun si no sabe por qué.

* * *

Porque así como Marinette se aferra a la versión de el que más la necesita en una habitación fría al otro lado de Paris, Adrien se aferra a la que cree su realidad.

Porque sabe que el no es real, sabe que no es más que portadas de revistas y pasarelas, sabe que no hay familia feliz ni hijo modelo, que su padre apenas lo nota y que en realidad tiene pocos amigos (muy pocos, para alguien que conoce tanta gente) y Ladybug es un soplo de aire fresco, Ladybug no espera nada de él, no necesita el sello Agreste para creer en él, ni le interesa obtener nada. Ladybug ve quien es realmente y aunque no lo ame confía en él. Ojala hubiera alguien que pudiera ver la verdad, alguien que pudiera amarlo de ambas maneras, alguien que viera la verdad en sus ojos y el cansancio que le producía "ser feliz", alguien que se enojara le gritara y se preocupara por Adrien como Ladybug por Chatnoir.

Y aunque hay solo una persona que podría ser perfecta para él, no puede permitir que sea parte de su vida, no puede permitirse amarla. No. Porque ella es feliz, pura e inocente y el mundo de él destruye lo que es bueno y el jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, porque aunque le duela reconocerlo su padre la destrozaría, él y André Burgeois y Chloe y todas las personas que él frecuenta. Y Adrien sabe que no puede protegerla de ellos. Chatnoir la protegerá de monstruos, akumas e incendios, pero Adrien no puede protegerla porque no es libre. El sabe que su mundo no es más que sonrisas hipócritas y puñaladas por la espalda, ella no pertenece ahí. Ya que Marinette es hogareña, dulce, cálida y le hace sentir que tiene a donde ir. Y ojala fuera posible, pero él sabe que no es así.

Porque Ladybug lo necesita, porque cree en ella y le da ánimos y la protege como solo él sabe. Y a veces se pregunta si Ladybug seria quien es, sin él para darle ánimos y para creer por ambos.

Unos ojos azules pasaron por su mente mientras se quedaba dormido, no eran los confiados y enigmáticos ojos de su lady, estos eran ingenuos e irreverentes. Y por alguna razón al pensar en ella recuerda aquel poema que recibió en San Valentín hace un par de años.

Plagg sonrió al ver el rostro de Adrien dormía con una expresión de lo más apacible. Sabía que pensaba en Marinette, aun cuando Adrien no lo notará. Lo sabe porque sabe que así tiene que ser, sabe que se aman de una manera torcida y frustrante, sabe que aun no están listos para saber la verdad y sabe que al final lo descubrirán. Porque aunque teman y duden ellos se aman y eso si es real.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. En un principio pensaba escribir solo lo de Marinette, pero lo sentí incompleto, así que le acomplete con lo de Adrien. Por alguna razón no me acaba de convencer pero estoy algo cansada y siento que se me seco el cerebro así que lo dejare. Tal vez mas adelante lo edite, pero no prometo nada.

Gracias a quienes comentaron y bueno que les digo ciegos o tontos o como sea así me encantan este par.

Nos leemos, Aggie.


	3. De retos y comienzos forzados

Lo unico mio es la historia el universo de Miraculous pertenece a su respectivo crador y todo lo demas... no fines de lucro... blablabla. A leer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ni si quiera lo intentes, no pienso dejar que huyas- su voz aterciopelada y serena estaba impregnada de un _noseque_ amenazante que la hizo estremecerse

—Por favor no intervengas, esto ya no es tu asunto— dijo haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por evitar que le temblará la voz. El rubio se río quedamente, ella se dirigía a la puerta a pasos firmes, cuando paso a su lado la tomó por los hombros y la estrelló contra el muro más cercano.

Se sentía maravilloso tenerla a su merced. Tan indefensa, tan ingenua, tan accesible. De alguna manera tenerla tan cerca y tan acorralada le enloquecía porque sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder huir. La joven se encontraba entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, le desespero que no lo mirara a la cara y teniéndola así le pareció aún más pequeña se inclinó para besarla y ella levanto ligeramente el rostro, estaba cerca, muy cerca de sus labios, sus narices se rozaban y...

—¡Corte! — el pequeño cuerpo de Marinette desapareció de entre él y el muro antes de que su cerebro registrará lo que estaba ocurriendo

—¿Ahora que Nino?

—Lo siento Adrien, pero no está funcionando, no me transmiten nada— llevaban tres horas en esa misma escena y Marinette portaba una expresión de desesperación y cansancio que él no le había visto nunca, su habitual buen humor había salido por la ventana en cuanta dieron las ocho y él sabía perfectamente porque, se supone que Chatnoir estaría en su balcón en muy poco tiempo. Si ella supiera —yo sé que están haciendo un esfuerzo pero esto se ve muy falso— el moreno suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello —En fin tómense cinco y lo intentamos de nuevo.

Y es que solo a él se le podía ocurrir ayudarle a Nino en la película que iba a enviar para ganarse un lugar en la universidad de artes escénica de París, solo a él y a Marinette. Y a Adrien jamás le paso por la cabeza que su cerebro se nublara tanto con Marinette así de cerca, nunca había notado lo encantadora que era y mucho menos se esperó que fuera anhelar todos los privilegios de los que gozaba su alter ego, desde abrazarla porque si, hasta posar su cabeza en el regazo de la chica mientras está le acariciaba el pelo y aunque la primera vez que lo hizo ronronear se moría de la vergüenza (venga que él era Don Gato no Benito*) ahora le encantaba que ella tuviera ese efecto sobre él.

Se sento recargado a un muro con una botella de agua en la mano.

—¿Día difícil?— ni siquiera vio cuando llego Alya y se recargo a su lado

—No sé qué es lo que pasa Alya, Marinette me parece buena actriz pero no veo nada en ella durante esta escena

—Bueno ya saben, los actores basan su actuación en su propia experiencia para darle realismo y Marinette tiene muy pocas referencias

—Si tienes razón, ese es el problema. Mari es tímida e inexperta, seguro la pongo nervios—- Alya trato de contener una carcajada, pero el rubio lo noto —¿Qué? Vamos dime

—No te ofendas Adrien pero... creó que Marinette no es el problema

—¿A qué te refieres? — el rubio compuso su mejor expresión de molestia, ¿a qué diablos se refería Alya?

—Bueno, creo que no la motivas a besarte, es decir, no estas provocándola sabes. Yo sé que no es real, pero su trabajo es que lo parezca y bueno en toda la escena no pareces ser el chico impulsivo y apasionado que no sabe cómo manifestar lo que siente

—¿Entonces que parezco? — pregunto Adrien ligeramente irritado. La castaña acerco mucho su rostro al del rubio

—Parece que nunca has besado en serio a una chica— dijo la morena antes de girarse en busca de su novio.

Adrien tardo un poco en procesar lo dicho por Alya. Eso le sonaba a un reto. Y traje o no el nunca rechazaba un reto (menos cuando de su orgullo masculino se trataba), Nino llamo a todos a sus puestos, pero Adrien iba muy concentrado en las palabras de Alya para ponerle atención a algo que no fuera la aspirante a diseñadora.

—Ni si quiera lo intentes, no pienso dejar que huyas— Marinette lo miró con desconcierto, pero su mirada era tan intensa que le pareció mejor continuar con la escena.

—No trates de detenerme, esto ya no es asunto de tuyo— avanzó un par de pasos pero al pasar cerca del chico éste la tomó por la cintura, para apresarla contra la pared —¡suéltame!

Adrien la aferro con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, Marinette no supo en que momento la alzó del suelo pero no le quedó otra que sujetarse de sus hombros. Alzó la vista para preguntar qué demonios, pero se quedó muda cuando los ojos de Adrien se cruzaron con los suyos, se sintió desnuda y pequeña contra él. Una furia contenida recorrio su cuerpo Marinette no lo miraba ¡porque demonios no lo hacía! En cuanto los ojos de Marinette se toparon con los suyos se sintió incompleto y algo le decía que para eliminar esas sensación tenía que besarla, necesitaba hacerlo, cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por su instinto.

Se acercó despacio y enterró su nariz en el oscuro cabello de ella, fue bajando con delicadeza hasta llegar a los labios de la joven los acarició con los suyos como pidiendo permiso, la chica levanto el rostro ligeramente con los ojos cerrados, cediendo. Adrien sintió un chispazo que le recorrió el cuerpo junto sus labios y la beso a conciencia la furia en su interior se desvanecía al contacto con la delicada chica a su merced, bajo una de sus manos a la pierna de ella para impulsarla a rodear su cadera con sus piernas mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello para profundizar el contacto. Separaron sus labios jadeantes y sonrojados aun con los ojos cerrados y el recargo su frente a la de ella

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque te necesito y tú me necesitas a mí. Lo demás no me importa— ¿de dónde vino eso?

—Esto complica todo— Nino los miro asustado, a punto de parar la escena pero Alya tiro de su camisa para impedirlo

—No, nosotros lo complicamos todo. Y me aterra— los dos abrieron los ojos y ella lo beso de nuevo, más despacio esta vez, Adrien la miro expectante —¿Asustada?

—Hasta el infinito— dijo mientras bajaba una de sus manos y la posaba en el rostro del rubio —pero lo resolveremos, no sé como pero lo haremos— el chico le sonrió coquetamente antes de bajarla y tomar su mano para sacarla de ahí.

—¡Corte! — Nino se veía histérico, mientras sus amigos se sentaban cerca de él— esto ha sido glorioso, sin duda me va a ir de maravilla con esto. ¡oh si, tiembla Spielberg!

—Ya verás que si Nino, le has puesto el alma y tus actores igual— dijo Alya con aire divertido. Marinette y Adrien no se dirigieron la palabra, como un par de autómatas se despidieron de la pareja y salieron juntos, caminaron hasta la panadería de los padres de la chica y se despidieron con un escueto hasta pronto y un incómodo beso en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

En su habitación, Marinette se preguntó qué demonios había sido eso durante largo rato mientras Tikki la miraba divertida. La sensación de los labios de Adrien le seguía haciendo cosquillas, sus finos dedos acariciaban inconscientemente la zona besada. No importa que fue eso, ella lo atesoraría parte siempre. Con eso en la cabeza se quedó dormida, se olvidó de que tendría visita esa noche.

Adrien olímpicamente las burlas de Plagg, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez su beso con Marinette. Se había sentidos tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, como chatnoir había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarla pero siempre de una manera más amistosa y en esos casos ella nunca lo había aferrado así, durante el beso sintió algo más agresivo y más apasionado en la joven y le encantó. Estaba consciente de que no era más que actuación pero no podía sacarlo de su mente. Al fin después de varios intentos se quedó dormido, pensando en ella.

Nino y Alya estaban viendo por enésima vez las escenas que habían grabado, más precisamente el beso entre los protagonistas.

—Aly ¿cómo lograste que Adrien besara así a Marinette?

—Bueno alguna vez oí que Adrien no tolera los retos

—Fue efectivo, pero cambiaron mi guion

—El de ellos pega más con el culmen de un romance apasionado— Nino soltó una carcajada mientras rodeaba a su chica con el brazo

—A mí me suena más a comienzo.

Y por extraño que suene Nino tenía razón, tal vez no comenzaba una historia pero comenzó algo, algo bello e infinitamente lento, las profundas ojeras de los héroes de París son la mayor prueba.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

*Para las que no los ubiquen hablo de Don Gato y su pandilla

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, sus bellos reviews y sus sensuales follows me motivan la mar. Si llegan a ver algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia haganmelo saber.

Ahora si, lamento mucho haber demorado tanto, asesinaron mi laptop (en serio fue un asesinato) y he estado escribiendo en papel y todo como en los tiempos del caldo (ya se soy toda una _drama-queen_ ) en fin tengo algunas cosas escritas pero me esta costando algo actualizar sin mi bebe, tratare de actualizar pronto y eso. Por cierto les preguntare porque son las mas interesadas creo yo ¿respondo los comentarios aquí en la historia, prefieren PM o agradezco en general? Díganme en su reviews porque siento que es algo grosero ignorarlos pero igual hay a quienes no les gusta el rosario de respuestas.

Nos leemos (espero que pronto) Aggie


	4. Seremos

Inserte aquí los la frase que dice que nada es mio de su preferencia

* * *

La tarde caía sobre París, el cielo tintado de tonos cálidos y las hojas doradas de los árboles la ponían melancólica y pensativa, sus ojos azules regularmente curiosos se veían perdidos en la puesta de sol. O tal vez en algo más allá. Unos pasos ligeros y la sensación de algo posándose sobre sus hombros la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Está comenzando a hacer frío no me perdonaría que te resfriaras por causa mía —Gracias Luka, eres muy amable— el joven de ojos dorados se sentó a su lado en la banca. La chica no pudo evitar notar cuanto había cambiado el chico en el escaso tiempo de un año, durante unos minutos el silencio en el parque fue únicamente interrumpido por el eco de la suave música al otro lado del parque, donde un evento patrocinado por varias casas de moda se llevaba a cabo. el joven seguía en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, había decidido llevarla a la gaña con el fin de que se distrajera de sus dilemas amorosos y se centrara un poco más en sus intereses. Pero por ironía del destino, el receptor de los quebraderos de cabeza de Marinette estaba presente y como las cosas nunca salen a medias estaba acompañado por una jovencita de rasgos asiáticos y mirada seria. «¡Gracias destino! Eres la gran perra sin duda»

—Escucha yo— comenzó dubitativo —de verdad lamento haberte puesto en esa posición. De haber sabido que el vendría no te habría insistido tanto en acompañarme— la joven le dedico una sonrisa amarga muy poco usual en ella, se irguió en la banca y su cabello oscuro le cubrió el rostro

—No lo hiciste con esa intención, no te sientas culpable. En todo caso la única culpable soy yo. A este punto debería de saber que no hay forma de que, habiendo chicas como ella, él se fije en mi

—Marinette por favor no digas eso eres igual de buena que cuantas chicas hay en París

—Pero ella no... — el chico le cubrió la boca con las manos

—Me da igual si es o no es— dijo mientras la soltaba —además el chico tampoco es la gran cosa, no veo cual es el gran problema

— ¿De verdad? Vamos Luka sé que eres un chico, pero seguro notas cuando otro chico es atractivo

—¿Se trata de eso?

—Desde luego que no— dijo de manera soñadora —Adrien no es únicamente guapo, es inteligente, es infinitamente amable, es muy dulce, simpático y…

—Y es falso. Marinette eso solo es una pantalla

—¿Acaso estas diciendo que Adrien es un mentiroso? — la joven le dedico una mirada horrorizada

—No. No me malentiendas, a lo que me refiero es a que solo estás viendo lo externo fillette, estas muy ilusionada con algo que no es real

—Yo lo quiero realmente Luka— dijo mientras alisaba los pliegues de su vestido rosa pálido

—Y no lo pongo en duda, pero dime fillette ¿Cuál es su color favorito? — la joven morena pareció a punto de decir algo, pero al final cerro la boca y negó con la cabeza —vale mejor dime algo que se le dificulte

—Imposible, el hace todo bien

—¿Segura? — ella asintió impasible —ok entonces ¿Cuál es su hobby preferido?

—Hace esgrima, toca el piano, habla chino

—No, esos no son hobbys— la más joven le dirigió una manera interrogante —Ma chérie, por ejemplo, habla tres idiomas y toma clases de química avanzada y he de decir que es muy buena pero no es eso lo que le apasiona

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto arropándose mejor en el saco de su amigo

—Hace un tiempo me entere de que ella hace ballet, lo adora. Su rostro se ilumina cuando practica y por lo que se lo practica a escondidas. Pero se ve tan libre cuando baila— el joven miraba sus manos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas —no veo eso en química ni cuando habla de sus clases de ruso

—Yo… no lo sé. Nunca lo he visto tocar el piano, pero podría ser— sugirió mientras se encogía de hombros

—Entonces recapitulando— dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos —no sabes sus gustos, sus debilidades ni sus aficiones. Lamento ser quien te lo informe fillette pero lo estas idealizando

—No me parece justo lo que dices Luka

—¡Ay por favor! — el chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos tras la espalda —Tú no te has dado el tiempo de saber de quién dices estar enamorada. Ese chico no es mejor que el propio Nathaniel y te aseguro que de él si sabes lo que te pregunte— «purpura, los deportes, la pintura» resonó con fuerza en la mente de Marinette

—la diferencia es que a Nathaniel nunca lo has intentado perfeccionar y por eso le diste calabazas. Con lo poco que se de Adrien yo ya descubrí inaptitudes en él

—Es que tu solo vez lo negativo pero seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas

—Por supuesto que no, ese chico no es perfecto en todo lo que hace

—Bueno ¿y cuáles son sus fallas según tú?

—Esto sin duda— dijo mientras levantaba la muñeca de Marinette para exhibir el amuleto que el modelo le dio en su anterior cumpleaños —sé que es muy dulce de su parte y blablablá… Pero sin duda no tiene talento manual, podrá ser buen deportista, pero no tiene talento para este tipo de… delicadeces— dijo observando más de cerca el brazalete —De hecho, seguro que no puede dibujar ni una línea recta

—Es humano no puedes exigirle perfección— el pelinegro volvió a sentarse a su lado mientras tiraba del nudo de su corbata

—Sin embargo, tu amor está basado en ese tipo de suposiciones— la ojiazul miro el amuleto de manera dubitativa —no pongo en duda tu amor por él ni te digo que dejes de quererlo fillette, solo digo que no lo conoces realmente. Y eso se debe solo a ti misma

—No lo había visto de esa manera

—Cuando nos enamoramos somos imprudentes y también muy tercos Marinette, pero no puedes permitir que un enamoramiento adolescente te ponga el mundo patas arriba y tampoco está bien que te deprimas por alguien de esta manera

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio Luka? — el joven le agito el pelo juguetón mientras largaba una carcajada

— Yo también estuve ahí

—¿Tu chérie?

—Cuando le declare mi amor tenía un par de meses de conocerla, me dolió mucho su rechazo. Estaba vuelto en un zombie y ella me dijo algo que jamás en la vida voy a olvidar— Marinette lo miró expectante, acercando su rostro al suyo — "No digo que no te quiera o que infravalore tus sentimientos, en realidad te quiero. Pero me gustas para algo real, no quiero que nos apresuremos quiero conocerte y que me conozcas. Y te puedo jurar que algún día vamos a ser. Pero aún no es tiempo"

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Qué a los dieciséis, o a los catorce en tu caso, no estás listo para darlo todo en una relación ni siquiera estas seguro de quién eres. El día que ella y yo comencemos una relación va a ser porque estamos listos para todo. Y no tengo prisa, en algún punto de verdad seremos, pero hasta entonces voy a disfrutar del camino, de los experimentos, incluso de los corazones rotos

—¿Es por eso que no le molesta que salgas con otras chicas?

—Exacto. De hecho, los dos lo hacemos

—¿Tú crees que Adrien y yo vamos a ser en algún punto?

—¿Acaso tu no? —ella separo su rostro del de su amigo y se revolvió el pelo descuidadamente

—¿Qué debo hacer mientras?

—Bueno además de Nathaniel, esta ese chico que te coquetea descaradamente si mal no recuerdo. Disfruta el camino Marinette, todas las personas te traen algo bueno, por algo aparecen en tu vida

La joven sonrió

—Gracias Luka, acabas de probar tu punto— el chico se levantó ofreciéndole una mano con galantería

—¿Me harías el honor de volver conmigo a la gala? — ella se rió mientras se levantaba y se colgaba de su brazo

* * *

—¿No crees que es extraño que mires a una chica de esa manera?

—Callate Plagg. Solo me aseguro de que ella este bien

—Tranquilo niño, te aseguro que tu socio cuidara bien de ella

—No es mi socio Plagg. Y se toma demasiadas atenciones con Marinette ¿Qué tal si es un acosador o un depravado?

—Si es el caso, segura podrán pasarse las tácticas

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Fillette, significa pequeña en frances

Ahora si. Aclaraciones.

En primera, no morí, ni olvide mi contraseña, tampoco hubo un bloqueo de escritora. Pero en mi defensa el semestre esta terminando y es hora de reivindicarme.

Ademas ya vi los primeros episodios de la segunda temporada y eso me motiva mucho ¿saben como?

Ahora en lo que respecta al OS resulta que hay mucha expectativa en torno a Luka (quienes no sepan de que hablo y quieran evitar los spoilers pueden ignorar lo siguiente) la cosa es que leí por ahí que la administradora de Miraculous Mexico insinuó que Marinette no se va a enamorar de Luka sin embargo la cadena que lo transmite en Francia dice que Luka pondrá en duda el corazón de Marinette así que pensé ¿como es eso posible? y he aquí el resultado. Mas que un nuevo amor es alguien que viene a centrarla un poquito vale y también (y espero no se preste a malas interpretaciones) me molesta encontrar esa idealización en torno en Adrien en el fandom cuando no sabemos nada de el, conocemos a Chatnoir, ciertamente pero particularmente quiero ver mas sobre quien es el realmente con defectos con virtudes con errores y con todo lo que esto conlleva. De hecho me atrevo a decir que le he tomado mucho cariño al personaje de Marinette por que me parece muy real hablo de que es todo lo que se espera en teenager de 14, dramas por nada, torpezas, falta de control etc. y la vuelven un personaje fácil de trabajar y de hacer crecer y yo espero que esta temporada nos den un poquito mas de Adrien, de hecho me encanto que la pulsera haya quedado curiosa (fea) porque es una manera de decir Adrien también es humano y si tiene cosas de Chatnoir en si mismo.

Y bueno hablando de dramas voy cortando con el mio y si quieren ignorar mi sensiblería pasada adelante, siéntase libres de compartirme sus perspectivas y opiniones que disfruto mucho de tener diferentes puntos de vista. No pude evitar poner a Adrien y a Plagg son tan monos que salio sin planear, pero bueno que le va mejor al dulce que el picante ¿no creen?

Nos leemos Aggie


End file.
